<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All It Takes by smutsonian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022729">All It Takes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian'>smutsonian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Manipulation, Naive Reader, Possible sequel, Sugar Daddy Thor, dubcon, kind of dark Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsonian/pseuds/smutsonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>your mother works as Thor’s housemaid and you had to take over your mother’s job after she got sick</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thor/Reader, Thor/You, thor/innocent reader, thor/naive reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All It Takes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning/s: smut, dark thor, naive reader, manipulative thor, dub/con, daddy kink, talks about hospitals and illnesses that I don’t know shit about, a lot of words and i mean A LOT of building up and shit</p>
<p>strawberrypoptartodinson said: Dark sugardaddy thor x reader pls </p>
<p>i MIGHT write a sequel</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N stood in front of the door, trying to ease her breathing. Trying to conjure enough confidence to knock on the prestigious door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This wasn’t supposed to happen,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But for my mother, I’ll do anything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(FLASHBACK STARTS)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You silently cried as you watched the nurses take your mother to the ICU. It was unexpected. You and your mother were just having your usual dinner at home when she fell to the floor, unconscious. You immediately called for help which got you to where you are now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You waited and waited… and waited. You never left the hospital. You never left your mother’s side. How could you? She was the only one you have. She was the only family you’ve got. You would do </span>
  <b>anything </b>
  <span>to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nurses that come every once in a while always advise you to go home, take a shower, and rest but you never listen to them. You would never leave your mother. Not when she needed you most. But then the doctor told you what was happening with your mother’s health and that’s when you snapped out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, your mother has been suffering from a disease for a while now and she never told you about it. She would come in and out of the hospital to have a check-up but the doctor told you that she stopped coming all of a sudden. You remembered how you just started taking classes again because your mother had enough money to help you and insisted that you quit your job because she can pay for your classes. The day you started taking classes is the day she stopped visiting the hospital.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” you whispered, feeling like a shitty daughter for not knowing anything and being the reason why your mother is in that death bed right now. To make it worse, the doctor had to tell you that your mother needed surgery as soon as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then carry on with the surgery. Please! Please save my mother.” you begged, willing to drop down to your knees and beg some more. The doctor looked at you sadly and told you the rules about paying before proceeding with the surgery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then your mother woke up and told you to just leave it be. She told you to continue going to your classes and asked for a favor. She asked for you to pay her employer a visit and tell him what has been happening so he wouldn’t be confused as to why she stopped going to work. She wanted you to quit for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s what you did. You went to her employer’s house but not with the agenda of quitting for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>(FLASHBACK ENDS)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Knock knock knock* She knocks softly on the door as she took a deep breath, easing her nerves. She straightened her back when she heard rustling on the other side of the door and wore her best smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it’s now or never. You’re doing this for mother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened and revealed Adonis himself- or what seemed to be a reincarnation of the god. He was unbelievably tall. He can tower over anyone and he is </span>
  <b>definitely </b>
  <span>towering over her. His short hair is as golden as the riches he probably kept deep into his mansion. His beard is neatly groomed that just added to his rich guy aura. His ocean eyes held emotions but are hidden far back by his intimidating gaze. He’s wearing a gray shirt that hugged his physique and showed off his humongous arms and black sweats that fit his long legs. To keep things short, he’s beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stoic yet handsome face twisted into a smile that had Y/N’s heart leaping in anxiety. Who knew that her mother worked for a 21st-century version of Adonis? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” his voice that held so much authority spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment as she cleared her throat and spoke quietly, “Hi! Umm, Mr. O-Odinson?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He elicited a low chuckle and nodded in agreement, “Yeah. That’s me! But please, call me Thor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N nodded in confirmation and sucked on her bottom lip absentmindedly. One of her mannerisms whenever she gets nervous. “Yeah… Well, my mother, __, she’s not really doing well right now. She’s currently in the hospital.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… That’s why she hasn’t come in for a week now.” Thor nodded, deep in his own thoughts. “Is she going to be alright?” Thor’s questioned made Y/N blink blankly at nothing for a few seconds. How can such a beautiful man like Thor own a beautiful heart? How is that even possible? He’s handsome and he cares for your mother. Maybe he’ll accept your offer to take your mother’s job. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Little one</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You alright?” Thor’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. What was the nickname all about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m sorry. And no. She’s not doing too good and she needs to have surgery so she wouldn’t be able to come here anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s where I come in!” Y/N squeaked out before Thor could even say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry...” Y/N smiled sheepishly but continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Thor, I- My mother needs to go through surgery but we don’t have enough money to pay for it. If it’s okay with you, I would like to take over my mother’s job for her. Please, Mr. Thor? If it’s alright with you? We really need money for her surgery.” Y/N swallowed all her pride and begged the man in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor stared at her for a while, probably thinking about her words as she anticipated for his next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come in and then we can talk about it, yes?” his voice held so much authority and seriousness that Y/N could only nod and follow him through the gigantic mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N yelped as oil started spitting out of the pan she was heating up. She hissed at the burning sensation when a drop fell on her forearm. “Ouch” she rubbed on the spot at a fast pace, hoping the pain would just go away. “You okay, little one?” Thor spoke up from behind her, watching everything that happened with an amused glint in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to her and stopping just inches in front of her. He was towering over her when he leaned down close to her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what-“ Y/N stuttered as she stared up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Relax, little one” Thor gave her a reassuring smile and moved his face to the side of hers, reaching behind her to shut the stove off. Y/N looked up at him, trying to hide the embarrassment from her facial features when Thor gave her a cheeky smile as he looked down at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N yelped when Thor took her forearm and checked the small burn. “Relax, little one. I’m just trying to help you. We should put an ointment on this.” he tooted as he started opening drawers and cabinets, looking for something. Y/N stood still, breathing heavily and trying to get over the fact that she just embarrassed herself in front of Thor and probably ruined her chances of taking over her mother’s job. He asked her to make him something for lunch and she tried. She really did but cooking is not one of her best traits. Neither is cleaning. Her clumsiness is the one to blame for that. She knows she can’t take her mother’s place and so does Thor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know if you want to take your mother’s place, you should be able to take care of me, not the other way around.” Thor let out a small laugh while dabbing the ointment on the burnt part on Y/N’s forearm. Thor’s eyes widened in surprise when Y/N suddenly grabbed the hand that was nursing her forearm. “Please, Mr. Thor! I can learn! I can learn new things real fast. It will work! Please… Just give me another chance! I really need this job. It’s the only way I can help my mother. Please…” Thor’s face turned into a frown when the younger girl cried in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, little one.” He finished putting the ointment and made his way to wipe the tears away from her face. “Don’t cry…” he repeated, brushing some hair away from her face this time around. “I-I really need to help my mother.” she sobbed against his chest when he pulled her towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I understand. But I can’t have you working as my maid.” Thor cradled her face as he pulled away to examine her face. She was still sobbing, thinking that she had thrown her chances away. “I have a proposition for you.” He gave her a heart-warming smile that helped calm her down a little. “You see, I’ve had every single person in my life take care of me and I’m getting quite tired of it. I need someone to take care of instead. Not just someone. I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. I want to take care of you.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Y/N moved away to untangle herself from Thor, he frowned a tiny bit that Y/N almost missed it. “Take care of me? What does that even mean?” Thor grinned at her curious face and shrugged. “It means exactly what it means. I want to take care of you, little one. From the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to protect you.” Her face grew more confused as he spoke his words. “Huh? Why would you need to protect me? You just met me. I have to work for you so I can earn money for my mother. I don’t understand-” Thor cut her off by placing his index finger against her tear-stained lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, little one. I’ll pay you for keeping me company. I just ask for your company. That’s it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your company? I’m sorry. I really don’t understand any of what you are saying… You’ll pay me for keeping you company?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That means that you would have to give me the majority of your time if that’s alright with you.” Thor gave her a charming smile, giving her the idea that she could be comfortable around him. That she can trust him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But that sounds too good to be true! Like, I’ll just stay by your side and then I’ll earn money from that?” she tilted her head in confusion as she furrowed her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor chuckled but nodded in agreement. Licking his lips, he took her hand in his gigantic ones and gazed at her with adoring eyes. “That’s all correct, little one. Then maybe I’ll ask a few favors from you in exchange for helping your mother at the hospital, is that alright?” he gave her a hopeful look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Anything to help my mother!” Y/N yipped in excitement which earned a satisfied smile from Thor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear, little one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Days have passed and Thor was true to his words. He made sure that Y/N’s mother is well taken care of in the hospital. ____ had also undergone surgery when Thor started sponsoring them. All Y/N had to do was stay in Thor’s mansion with him and keep him company. She stayed in a guest room and would only accompany him if he wanted to converse with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N and Thor were sat at the dining room, having their usual dinner. Thor hired a new handmaid called Percilla. A quiet but friendly old lady. Y/N would find herself asking her to teach her basic household chores without making a mess and Percilla was more than glad to help her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clinking of utensils is the only noise that can be heard in the room but then Thor decided to break the silence. “So, little one. I wanted to ask you something.” He set his spoon and fork down the table and turned towards her. Y/N turned towards Thor with a questioning look and a tilted head. “Huh? What is it, Mr. Thor?” He let out a short chuckle and reached for her hands on the table. Y/N’s eyes fluttered and so did her heart at the man’s actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have this gala that I have to attend this Friday and I was hoping you could come with me as my date.” He was so straightforward that Y/N had to take a second to process his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-your date?” Y/N small voice spoke up after a long pause. Thor let out an airy laugh and nodded. “Yes. We did agree on you keeping me company, am I wrong?” Thor unlatched his hands from Y/N’s and leaned his chin on his right one. Y/N’s face fell a little bit but she was quick to nod her head in a brisk manner. “Yeah! No! You’re right, Mr. Thor. I’ll accompany you in the gala.” she gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes like it always would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darcy, my designer, will come later to take your measurements for the dress you’ll be wearing this Friday.” Thor took a sip from his wine glass and stood up. “I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” he gave her a smile and left the room, leaving her with a conflicted heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, Y/N went back to her room and had a shower before laying down on the soft bed that was provided for her. It’s too much of a spacious room for her. She thought that it was unnecessary to have a room that big- like a huge apartment- for sleeping and showering but Thor insisted and Y/N could never say no to him. He gave her so much that all she wanted to do was to make him happy in return by following his simple instructions. She was satisfied to see his joyous smile when she agreed to stay in the huge guest room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the clock hit 9:30, soft yet rapid knocks fell upon the bedroom door that took her away from her thoughts. Y/N sighed and pushed herself to walk towards the door. Opening it, a girl with dark hair and a big smile greeted her. “Hi! I’m Darcy! You’re Y/N, right?” her bubbly voice filled the room as she let herself in, leaving Y/N to close the door. When Y/N turned back to Darcy, she started babbling again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re like really pretty! No wonder Thor kept you. I bet you would look good in floral. I KNOW you’ll look good in blue! It’s also Thor’s favorite color so that’s a win-win! I can do your hair too! Natural look looks good on you so light make-up would suffice. Oh, I can’t wait to see you all dressed up!” Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise as she tried to understand what Darcy was babbling about but only got the part where she would be fixing her up for the gala. Y/N smiled at the bubbly girl as she walks towards her. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Darcy.” she offered her hand to shake but Darcy just laughed at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re really cute!” Darcy swatted Y/N’s hand away and pulled her close for a hug. “Just call me Darcy! I hope we become really good friends! You seem like a literal angel like no hint of evil nor dirt.” Y/N let out a short quiet laugh at Darcy who just stared at her with wide adoring eyes. “Like, at all.” she continued, her expression weirdly turning to a serious one in a matter of seconds. “Well, thank you for your kind words, Darcy. I think you’re really pretty too!” Y/N smiled shyly. Darcy let out a chuckle and pinched Y/N’s cheeks. “Such a cutie. Come on! Let me take your measurements and then we can talk and hang out!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All done! Can I play with your hair?” Darcy tucked the tape measure inside her bag and grinned at Y/N. “Uh… Yeah! Sure, go ahead.” Y/N responded with an unsure smile. Darcy yipped in joy and began doing numerous escapades on Y/N’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something’s missing…” Darcy had her right palm on her chin, imitating a thinking child. Y/N tilted her head and wore a fond smile at her new-found friend. Y/N jumped slightly when Darcy screamed and clapped her hands all of a sudden. “I know! Hey, Y/N! What do you say about going shopping?” and with that, Darcy left the room to probably tell Thor about their plans for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor has been busy for the past few days. The gala that will be held on the upcoming Friday has been keeping him from Y/N. That’s why Y/N isn’t surprised when Darcy dragged her to his office only to see him deep in his stack of papers. They were about to tell him that they’re leaving for the mall but it seems like he couldn’t care less about it, only humming in response when Darcy told him that they’re leaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need a ride” Darcy surprised Y/N with how she was brief for the first time since she’s met her. Thor sighed in exhaustion and motioned a hand absentmindedly, still has his eyes on the papers on his desk. “Take Heimdall with you. He’ll drive you.” A guy that’s about an inch smaller than Thor walked up to the girls and stared down at them with a poker face. Y/N gulped as she was intimidated by the man. “Hi, M-Mr. Heimdall. I’m Y/N. It’s nice to m-meet you.” Y/N gave her best smile, ignoring her nerves and held a hand out towards the tall guy. He surprised her by giving her a friendly smile and taking her hand with both of his. “Pleasure to finally meet you. I’ll be escorting you and Darcy. I assure you that you’re in safe hands.” With that, he walked out of the office, expecting the two girls to follow him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N took one last glance at Thor but seeing that he was still buried in his work, she followed Heimdall out of the office and out of the mansion. Darcy took a while before she entered the car with a huff. “Are you okay?” Y/N asked, not used to seeing Darcy with an infuriated look on her face. Darcy’s face went back to its usual bubbly aura when she turned to look at the younger girl and quickly nodded, reassuring her that everything’s fine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The day was spent with Darcy buying Y/N stuff that is unnecessary such as make-up, perfumes, and lotion but she insisted that it would be useful. ESPECIALLY for the gala. One of the things that she bought Y/N is a blue sundress that she forced her to wear as they bought it. It’s a blue sundress that had little puffy sleeves and fell down in the middle of her thighs. She still wore her white sneakers but it made her outfit more adorable- Darcy’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car ride home was spent with Darcy’s continuous babbling and Heimdall’s occasional chuckle of appreciation from Darcy’s words. Y/N tried to pay Darcy her attention but the thought of Thor couldn’t leave her mind. It feels like he’s been really preoccupied with the upcoming gala and his work or maybe it’s not that. Maybe he’s lost interest in her. Maybe he got bored with her and no longer needed her company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What if he throws her away the next time he sees her? What if he tells her that her company is no longer needed? He already paid for her mother’s surgery but why is she still worried about Thor pushing her away? If Y/N was the same person she was a few weeks ago, she wouldn’t be unnerved by Thor’s dismissiveness. She would be thankful that she could have more time for her classes and more time to visit her mother. But that’s not her now. She shamefully developed feelings for the older guy. He made her feel so safe and adored the first few days and she loved it. She loved how he made her feel. But maybe she was just acting like a high school girl with a silly crush. Maybe she should get her head out of the gutter. Thor said it himself. She was his companion. She was meant to accompany him in exchange for money. She’s nothing more than a paid worker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s heart began to beat rapidly when the car skidded to a halt in front of the mansion. She would have to face him. She made a plan to avoid him as much as possible when she’s not needed by him so she can prolong the inevitable. So she can prevent him from firing her. That plan was thrown out the window when Darcy started dragging her towards his office though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N stared daggers at her white sneakers as Darcy talked to Thor who was unsurprisingly still busy with his paperwork. “How long have you been going through those papers?” Darcy all but whined. Thor hummed boringly and muttered a reply. “Not too long.” “My ass! We left you like this, stayed in the mall for the whole day, came back at dawn and you’re still seated on that chair.” Darcy’s discomfort was palpable yet Y/N remained rooted on her spot, all her attention still on her white sneakers. Thor yet again hummed in reply, seeming uninterested. Y/N felt uncomfortable being in the presence of the two older adults who seem to be in conflict- more on Darcy’s side if Y/N was being honest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not being able to handle the tension, Y/N slowly reached for Darcy’s shoulder, tapping it softly. “I think I’ll head over to bed now, Darcy. Goodnight” Y/N whispered and started making her way out, moving as ghostly as possible. Y/N was stopped by Darcy’s grip on her upper arm yet she wasn’t looking at her, she was glaring at Thor. Y/N couldn’t do anything but gulp at the situation, eyes widening when Darcy shouted at him. “For fuck’s sake, Thor! Can you just pay attention for one second?!” Y/N could hear Thor placing his pen down on the table and the screeching of his chair against the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is so important that you have to interrupt me from doing my work, Darcy?” his voice was calm but there’s a hint of darkness and annoyance in his voice that has Y/N crying internally at Darcy’s defiance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be more than willing to tell you but first, little Y/N here is about to head over to the bed. Why don’t you show her some attention and quit being an ass? Just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tiny </span>
  </em>
  <span>bit of attention.” Darcy’s tone was harsh but all Y/N could think about was how confusing her words are. How confusing the whole situation is. Trying to ease the tension, Y/N tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear and glanced up at Thor from her sneakers. His attention was now towards her, eyes slightly wider than usual. Smiling ever so slightly, her soft voice broke the hostile atmosphere. “It’s fine, really. It’s pretty late. I’ll just be heading to my room now. Goodnight Mr. Odinson.” She watched as Thor’s eyebrows twitch ever so slightly. She then turned towards Darcy with the same smile, “Goodnight Darcy. Today was fun.” and with that, she shyly walked out of the office without any interruption. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N sighed in relief when she entered the comfort of her room. That was intense for her. It was also weird. She noticed the unspoken conflict between Darcy and Thor but she didn’t think much about it. She didn’t have the right to. She was just another employee. She doesn’t have the right to meddle. Sighing, she walks over to the side of her bed, getting ready to unzip her dress when a knock came from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Little one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gosh. This is it. He’s going to fire me! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Y/N paced back and forth, contemplating if she should open the door or just pretend to already be asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please open the door, little one” the desperation and sadness in his voice forced her to walk towards the door and open it. Looking up at Thor, Y/N forced a smile and took a deep breath. “Hi” she squeaked out. Thor frowned at her ever so slightly but her heart whimpered when she noticed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here it comes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look enchanting in that dress, little one.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry that I’ve been distant, little one. I hope you didn’t feel neglected while I was busy with my job…” he spoke as he cradled her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh no! Not at all! Darcy and Heimdall, they’re really nice and friendly!” Y/N moved her hands towards Thor’s and pulled away, giving him another false smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have nothing to be sorry about, Mr. Odinson.” Thor frowned and took a step back. “I thought I told you to call me Thor?” he said, sounding disappointed and irked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-” Y/N tried to apologize but Thor cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re upset with me, little one. It’s alright to be upset. I’ve been a useless fellow for the past few days.” he looked down, voice hoarse and sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Really, Mr. Thor. It’s fine. You’re not a useless fellow-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you. Please, little one. Let me please you.” He looked up and held her face with both of his enormous hands. “Do me a favor and let me please you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean?” Y/N breathed out, shoulders moving along with her deep breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me make it up to you, little one. Please allow me to make you feel good. Allow me to make it up to you.” Thor was begging Y/N for something she couldn’t quite understand. What did he mean by pleasing her? What does make it up to her mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand” Y/N whispered as she held Thor’s hands that encased her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me that you want me to make it up to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay.” Y/N nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And another favor.” Thor’s eyes turned darker than usual and spurted a sly smile. One hand strayed away from her face and glided towards the hem of her dress, sliding it up and bunching it up on her waist. The other hand made its way towards her panties, stopping just above the fabric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me daddy as I please you.” Y/N’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion towards Thor’s favor. Her hands laid on his broad shoulders for support. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-daddy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. That’s right, princess.” Thor hummed in satisfaction and dragged her panties to the side, tracing his fingers along her folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Mr. Thor!” Y/N grabbed the hand that was playing with her folds with panicked eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor shook his head and tooted, “That’s not my name, princess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy… W-what are you doing?” Y/N bit her lip as tears fall down her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cry, my little princess. I’m trying to please you. I can’t please you if you’re crying like this.” the hand that was playing with her folds left to cradle her face again. Thor leaned down and kissed her forehead, fixing her hair and wiping the tears away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you stay calm for daddy, princess? Can you do that?” Thor held her chin and waited for her answer. She nodded but Thor slightly shook his head. “I want to hear it, princess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Daddy.” Thor smiled in contentment and slid his hand back towards her core, thumb instantly playing with her clit while his middle finger positioned itself just in front of her entrance, collecting the wetness that Y/N is producing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmph” Y/N’s face scrunched when she felt a stir in her stomach and didn’t catch the way Thor stared at her face with admiration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing so well, princess,” Thor whispered in her ear. Collecting enough wetness around his middle finger, he pushed in slowly, earning a whimper from Y/N. “Shh, shh. It’s okay, little one. It’s okay.” he kissed her forehead and rubbed his thumb on her clit at a faster speed while pumping his middle finger in and out of her. Thor moaned when he felt her walls clamp around his finger, her tightness doing wondrous effects on his cock that now tainted his dress pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s face wore a frown that screamed pleasure which Thor loved watching. Her mouth slightly opened, releasing heavy breaths as he played with her pussy. “Ahh…” she moaned as she started bucking her hips against Thor’s fingers which earned her a grin. “That’s right, princess. You’re so perfect for me.” He grunted as he sped his actions up, earning pleasurable cries from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s eyes widened in alert when she felt her stomach doing somersaults. Afraid to make a mess, she tried to pull away from Thor but he didn’t allow it. The hand that was bunching up her dress pulled her closer and wrapped an arm around her. “Don’t worry, princess. Just relax and let go. You can do it, little one.” Thor added another finger in her and started curling it as he plunged it inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s body stiffened as she released into Thor’s hand. Her face is all scrunched up and tears are welling up in her eyes. Thor grinned as he brought his hand up, showing his glistening wrist and fingers. “Wow, princess. You’re a fountain!” he chuckled as Y/N hid her face by pressing her cheeks to her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. None of that.” He chided as he gently took her chin with his dry fingers and grabbed her wrist with the other. “Look at what you do to me, little one.” he guides her hand down his pants, pressing it on his hard-on. “Feel what you do to daddy.” Y/N let out a gasp when she felt how hard and how big he is. Thor watched her with a smile, loving the way she reacts around him. Loving the way how she responds around him. Loving the way she clenched around his fingers. Loving the way how she acted the way he wanted her to act. Loving how his plan turned out so well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so tight around two of my fingers, I wonder how you would feel like around my cock.” Thor groaned as he pressed her hand harder against his cock. Loving the way she feels against him, he still made his way to push her hand away and caressed her face. “But we’ll have none of that now. Tell me, little one. Did daddy please you well?” Thor stroked her hair softly and watched as she nodded eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy. It was amazing. I never felt that before.” Thor smiled and embraced her in a bear hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve it, little one. Now let me clean you up.” Thor bent down to pick her up and walked towards her bathroom. He placed her on the counter and helped her out of the dress. Thor stared at her for a while before turning away to get a small damped towel. “You have such an angelic beauty, little one,” he says as he wipes her thighs and her core gently. Thor brushed her hair as he finished cleaning her and dressing her up. He carried her back to her room and placed her on the bed gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep tight little one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>